Perfect Puppy
Perfect Puppy is the 40th Silly Songs with Larry. Larry wants to have the best dog that fits him. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song (shows Bob and Larry in a room looking at books and a newspaper) We join Larry in his search for a vegetable's best friend. Larry: The perfect puppy I woke up dreaming of a friend Perfect puppy The happy hour we could spend I've been a little lonely I thought, if I could only Only look up and see The perfect puppy for me Bob: How 'bout a French poodle? It's very smart and curly Larry: Je ne parle pas francais I hear they wake up early Bob: Maybe Dalmatian It rides around on fire trucks Larry: Those spots make me dizzy Those sirens drive me nuts Bob: You like chihuahua It's as tiny as can be Larry: Si senor, it's mucho small I might squish it accidentally Bob: Okay, a Great Dane It's really, really big Larry: Yeah, but feeding it, and feeding it Would become my only gig Bob: Uh oh, that wouldn't be good. (switches to them at a jeep) Larry: The perfect puppy To always be right by my side Perfect puppy To find those toys that try to hide My heart is so wide open I spend each moment hopin' Hopin' I'll look up and see The perfect puppy for me Bob: Have you ever seen a Shar Pei? It has really wrinkled skin Larry: I'd like to iron out those wrinkles, but where to begin? Bob: A Chow Chow? It looks like a lion, but it's nice Larry: I only got time to feed it once And a Chow Chow eats food twice Bob: Havanese? Larry: No Bob: Pekingese? Larry: No Bob: Maltese? Larry: No, none of these Bob: Shih Tzu? Larry: No Bob: Cockapoo? Larry: No, these won't do Bob: What's wrong with you? (switches to the outside of the animal center) Larry: Maybe I'm afraid of hair Pick up poo, I wouldn't dare But my biggest fear might be Will I love it And will it Looovvveeee meeeee Bob: Larry Larry: Sorry (the building prop turns into the inside of the animal center. Larry spots a dog that looks like him, they both hop to each other, in slow motion) He's awesome! Hey pall, I'll tell you what Some say you're just a mutt But when I look up I see The perfect puppy for meeeeeee! Dog: Arrroooowwww! The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Bob say... Bob: He looks familiar to me... Larry: I think he might be a Cuke-a-poo. Bob: ...Does he look familiar to you? Fun Facts Explanations *Dalmatians are often animal mascots for firehouses. Trivia *The images on newspaper are screenshots from previous episodes, including: **Two French Have Tea with Small Poodle. **An image of Bob in a hard hat. **An image of the mirror from Sweetpea Beauty *The photo seen on the viewers' right was from O Veggie, Where Art Thou?. Remarks *Larry states he didn't want a poodle, even though he didn't have issues with them before. Inside References *The mechanics when Bob and Larry are in the jeep is similar to a previous Silly Song. Real-World References *The music piece that was used when Larry met the perfect dog is "Fantasy Overture" from Romeo and Juliet done by Tchaikovsky. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS)